Footwear of all types and sizes are known to slip in the heels. Typically, there are two types of motion, up and down, and side-to-side. The resulting rubbing of the wearer's heels against the footwear is therefore a common problem, causing discomfort for the wearer and sometimes even painful blisters, bruises, or other injuries. The problem is particularly acute in the case of men's and women's dress shoes. Additionally, and in the case of footwear used for athletic activities, such as ski boots, heel slippage may not only result in pain and discomfort, but also in a loss of control for the wearer, thereby reducing the performance level of the footwear.
Various products exist to prevent this problem, many of which are either ineffective or only partially effective. These products, which typically are used in women's dress shoes, often simply consist of a thickened pad located across the entire back of the heel. Others products use a pad located at the tongue of the shoe that fits across the top of the wearer's foot when the shoe is worn. These products essentially prevent slippage by effectively making the footwear smaller in length from the heel to the toes. As a result, these products may cause additional discomfort and/or pain for the wearer. Accordingly, new solutions to this problem are required that can effectively reduce or eliminate the heel rubbing against footwear without causing any additional pain or discomfort, thereby increasing overall comfort and performance for the wearer.